


Boys and Their Toys

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys and their toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

Starsky removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Either the words were getting smaller or his eyesight was definitely going.

“Hey,” Hutch’s voice called out, somewhere from the back of the house.

“What?” Starsky called back.

As Hutch entered the living room, he said, “It’s Thursday.”

“Thank you for that observation, but that’s what the calendar’s for,” Starsky joked, smiling up at him.

“And maybe if you read it more often you’d notice that we’re supposed to be at Rosie’s this afternoon.”

“What? No, that’s next week, on the 12th.”

“Starsk,” Hutch sighed. “Today is the 12th. And I’m guessing that means that we don’t have Luke’s birthday present either?”

“Today’s the 12th?” Starsky asked, perplexed. “How is it that late already?”

“Focus! We’re the boy’s godparents. How’s it going to look if we showed up without a present, huh?”

“Like we forgot?” Starsky smirked.

“We didn’t forget, you forgot,” Hutch denied. “I’ve had it on the calendar for over a month now.”

“And you forgot to look at the calendar and remind me,” Starsky told him, getting up from his chair. “Seems like it’s your fault just as much as mine.”

“Will you just hurry up? We’ve got to get to the toy store.”

“Oh!” Starsky’s face brightened.

“No,” Hutch said, shaking his finger. “I’m not spending another two hours waiting while you go wandering around like a kid at Christmas. We get Luke a toy, we get out.”

“We’ll see…” Starsky teased, heading out to the car and leaving Hutch to follow.

“I’m serious, Starsky. Starsky? Starsky!”


End file.
